While video surveillance systems have existed in the prior art, typically they are wired devices that are difficult, time-consuming, and costly to install and operate. Also, generally, the video surveillance systems are configured in standalone arrangements requiring separate power supply, an individual base or mounting with separate hardware, and limited range of data input capture due to location limitations.
Thus, there is a need to provide a surveillance system that is fully functional as an independent device while being releasably mountable and configurable with lighting fixtures, including existing track lighting, to facilitate and provide more flexible ceiling-based installation.